A Collection of Uke Reiner Drabbles
by lwa-chan
Summary: Will just be a little collection of short uke Reiner with his giant seme Bertl drabbles because why not. most of these will be pwp though some fluff might be added as well woo


**1.1**

 _"R-Reiner, wait up!"_ a soft voice spoke, causing the blonde, who had been stomping away angrily for some unknown reason, to stop, golden eyes moving towards the location the voice had come from. **"What do yo-"** the male called Reiner started, but was interrupted as a pair of soft lips landed on his, shutting him up. His face heated up, however no blush was visible and he quickly pushed the much taller guy off him, eyes widened slightly. The other, however, didn't seem phased by this and pushed the muscular guy against the wall, effectively pinning his arms above his head, and smiling innocently. **"Bertholdt,** **what exactly** **do you think you're doing?"** the shorter of the two growled as he felt one large hand slide down his back and cup his butt, groping it slightly. _"Hm?"_

Reiner's eyebrow twitched, and if this was a cartoon, a vein would be visibly popping right about now. Attempting to wrench free and punch the giant in the face, the blonde snarled as it proved futile. After a while of watching him struggle, Bertholdt smiled again, pressing his lips to the other's own plump lips, his tongue running over them, as if asking for permission. Reiner grit his teeth, but gradually opened his mouth to the other's advances, since even though he would never admit it, he really didn't mind it as much as he pretended to.

A triumphant smirk spread on Bertl's lips, and the hand that had been cupping his blonde's ass, moved to the front to fondle his slowly hardening member. Reiner sputtered and pulled his mouth off the giant's, forcing himself to keep in the moan that had threatened to voice itself. **"Wha- B-Ber- ah.."** once the warrior had opened his mouth to speak though, it escaped the confines of his throat and only caused the other's smirk to widen, although he said nothing and pushed against it harder, latching onto his warrior's neck, knowing that it was his weak spot. Releasing Reiner's hands, Bertholdt moved his now free hand to the other's behind again and slid his hand inside his pants, slipping one finger inside the blonde's hole. In the meantime, Reiner's hands had made their way to the taller's chest, attempting to push him off but failing miserably as a second finger slipped in.

Biting on his lips to keep from moaning out, Reiner ended up leaning his head against the other male's chest and letting out quick and short pants and huffs, his hands grabbing on to Bertl's shirt in a futile attempt to stay quiet. One soft touch against _that_ spot, however, got the buff guy moaning wantonly and loudly before quieting down instantly, a blush now definitely visible on his face. The giant seemed amused, and rubbed over it again and again until Reiner was a writhing mess of a man, pants stained with a large amount of precome and knees buckling and almost sliding down to the ground if it wasn't for the taller male keeping him up. **"B-bastard..."** he muttered after he managed to regain his breath, yet his legs were still trembling and he was having difficulties staying up. _"Mmh.. You love this bastard though."_ Bertholdt chuckled, suddenly moving his fingers again and rubbing very roughly for one last time against the other's prostate, causing the blonde to shudder and release in what was a very painful, yet very pleasurable orgasm, eyes seeing stars and hands clutching at the giant's shirt even tighter.

A few minutes later, and Reiner opened his eyes again, shaking slightly from the very intensive orgasm he had just witnessed first-hand. **"F..fuck you."** he gasped out, mouth slightly ajar and sweat running down his forehead to his chin and slowly dripping to the ground, a dark red blush marking his features. _"No... You'll be the one to get fucked, Reiner."_ Before the blonde could react he was pulled down on the other's erect member, causing golden eyes to widen relatively much and tears to start forming in the corner of his eyes. **"A-ahh... D-Dry..? You f-fucker..."** shuddering once wildly, he grabbed at Bertholdt's now bare chest, and with his remaining sanity, wondered when the other had managed to undress himself. However this thought was instantly erased as the male under him thrust upwards gently, instantly hitting the other's prostate in what was a very good guess, causing him to shudder violently yet again.

With a soft hit against the giant's chest, he stopped, looking at the burly guy with a confused gaze. **"S-stop for a second... I-I just came, I'm s-still sensitive..."** Bertholdt smiled brightly, and without listening to the other's request thrust up harshly, releasing a loud groan from the other. The giant moved his hand to the other's still flaccid member, and dipping his nail in the still drenched slit, watched in fascination as it slowly hardened again. _"Still sensitive... yet you're definitely still up for this, aren't you?"_ Bertholdt snickered, slowly starting to thrust into the other at a gradually quickening pace, nearly all of his thrusts hitting the brawny warrior's prostate.

Reiner, who was still overly sensitive from his earlier orgasm, managed to wrap his arms around his giant's neck and bite it harshly, emitting a moan from the taller male and Reiner could feel the other release deep within him as he lapped at the bite wound. When he pulled back, he sported a satisfied smirk towards Bertholdt, however, he did not expect the other to thrust up into him one last time and succeed in getting him to come the second time. **"M-mhaah..."** he breathed out, eyes closed tightly and mouth open as pants wrenched their way out of his mouth. _"Heh. Think you can defeat me, Armored Titan?"_ the titan shifter grinned, moving a hand under Reiner's chin and pulling it up to force him to look at him. The blonde's face was flushed a bright red and his eyes were slightly narrowed, directing a defiant glare at the taller male.

Bertholdt pulled out of Reiner, emitting a tiny moan of protest from the shorter, yet burlier, guy as he was placed on the floor. Once standing up, Bertholdt pulled the other titan shifter into his arms and strode towards the showers.


End file.
